


Same same, but different

by loveinadoorway



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ comment_fic prompt by daria234 - Arrow, Oliver/Tommy, just like old times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same same, but different

Just like old times.  
Partying until 3 am, flirting outrageously with more women than they could count, getting drunk and mildly disorderly.

Just like old times.  
Diggle drove them home to the Queen mansion and they stumbled upstairs, one keeping the other upright, one dragging the other to the floor, giggling all the way.

Just like old times.  
Tommy ended up in Oliver’s room, instead of one of the many guest rooms. Swerving unsteadily towards the spacious bed, falling more than lying down, Oliver landing on top.

Just like old times.  
Oliver pushed one hand under Tommy’s shirt, savoring the familiar rises, dips and planes, while the other worked down the zipper on the other man’s pants, freeing Tommy’s straining cock.

Just like old times.  
Their bodies remembered each other with perfect clarity. They eased into a smooth rhythm of thrusts and grinds, coming almost at the same time.

Just like old times.  
Tommy fell asleep almost immediately, head resting on one hand, slight smile on his face. Calm and relaxed, a man with not a care in the world.

Oliver went to sleep on the floor in front of the open window. His body, even at rest, remained taut, ready to jump up at the slightest sound, the tiniest disturbance. Ready to fight for his life, ready to maim, ready to kill, primed to survive.  
Just like every night during the past five years.


End file.
